Blind Date Christmas Extravaganza
by Mari Kazara
Summary: A Blind Date: kingdom Heart Edition Extra. See what happens when Scrooge throws a Christmas party at Dates R' Us.


**Blind Date Christmas Extravaganza**

_Hello everyone, I have missed writing this fanfiction, but I am so busy until Spring. I hope this high calorie bonbon will satisfy you, until I can start writing again. Enjoy._

The white snow fell down on the stone walls of Hallow Bastion_._ It had never snowed here when it had been Radiant Garden ,so it could only be assumed that it was a product of Maleficent tampering with this world.

As Mari footsteps caressed the new snow, soft and silent, a single thought passed her mind.

"If I could only get my hands on the witch, would there be a bonfire tonight!"

The thought of warming herself on the witch cremated ashes made Mari feel much better. But the thought only warmed her for a few second before another cold wind brought back her thoughts of bitter misery.

She silently rejoiced we she finally reached the door to Date R' Us. Scrooge stood in front hanging a large wreath on the door.

"Mari?" he said staring at her in surprise. "What are you doing here? It's not even eight yet and isn't you gummyship in the repair shop. If anything, I would have thought you'd be coming in late."

"I would have been," said Mari, waiting for Scrooge to open the door for her," but the cloak of disaster fell on me more than once this morning."

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it," huffed Mari, sitting down in her office chair.

"Alright then we won't..."

"Last night the electricity went out in my apartment and I had spent the rest of the night in a cocoon I wove out of twenty-seven blankets."

"Here some hot cocoa, to warm you up," said Huey, handing her a cup.

"Thanks," said Mari. "What are you boys doing working here?"

"We were about to ask you the same thing," said Dewy. "Isn't it a little early to for you to be here?"

"I was just telling Scrooge about that," said Mari, taking the cocoa from Huey." I spent the night with no electricity and I decided I couldn't stand the cold any longer. So I got up at five o' clock to find that the pipes were frozen and I couldn't take a shower. How could my life get any worse?"

"So you had to come to work without taking a shower," said Louie. "It's not the end of the world."

"You don't understand," interrupted Mari. " I am a girl. We do not go anywhere without taking a shower first."

"What did you do?" asked Heuy.

"I took a shower at Aerith place," said Mari.

"But I thought she lives miles away from you," said Scrooge," and you don't have a gummyship."

"But her shops only a few blocks away and she has a bathroom with a shower in it," said Mari. "She was happy to let me in when I knocked on her door."

"But she doesn't open her café until 9:30," said Louie. " I'm surprise she was there."

"Seems someone called her and told her the shop was on fire," said Mari, taking a long sip of cocoa. " But it turned out to be a false alarm."

"I wonder how that happened, I'm pretty sure," said Scrooge.

"The end justified the means," said Mari.

"Especially when it works in your favor," said Scrooge.

"Louie, could you pour me another cup of cocoa," said Mari, ignoring Scrooge," and can you also turn up the heat in this room .It's still cold in here."

"Are you crazy," said Scrooge. "Heat is money and its plenty warm in here already."

"That right, Mister _Scrooge_," replied Mari, speaking in a british accent. " One lump of coal is all we get for the day. I'll have to just warm my hands by the light of the candle."

"We'll have no scenes from the _Christmas Carol_, thank you," said Scrooge.

"I thought it only appropriate, 'Scrooge'," said Mari.

"Just because we happen to have the same name and I just happen to play the role once doesn't mean..."

"Why did you stop, Uncle Scrooge," said Louie.

"Even I don't believe it, myself" said Scrooge.

"Mari, I'll get you the small heater for the office," said Huey." That should keep you warm."

"Don't get too comfortable," said Scrooge.

"And why not," said Mari, snuggling under a blanket on her office chair.

"You know that our Annual Christmas Party is coming up," said Scrooge.

"How can we have annual party when this is our first year of business," said Mari.

"I wasn't saying the party was annual, I meant Christmas was annual," said Scrooge.

"Everyone knows Christmas is annual," scowled Mari." Just say Christmas party and be done with it."

"I like using the word annual," said Scrooge.

"Fine, whatever," said Mari, scooting closer to the heater.

"As I was saying," said Scrooge," the annual christmas party is coming out and I want you to deliver the invitations."

"Just forward the e-mail to me and I will send it to all the businesses," said Mari.

"E-mails are so cold," said Scrooge. " I want a more personal touch."

"Well, then print out a nice invitation. I'll make copies and mail them."

"I already printed out one of the invitations," said Scrooge, handing her a piece of paper.

"You are cordially invited to Date's R' Us Christmas Extravaganza," Mari read, then paused and said, " You couldn't just say a Christmas party."

"I never do things half way," said Scrooge," Besides Extravaganza sounds better."

"Again, whatever," said Mari, returning to the letter. "The party will be held on the 23rd of December and will be held for couples only. If you don't have a date, our business will be happy to provide you with one, for our usual fee, of course."

"I don't believe this," said Mari, pausing from her reading," you are using this party as an excuse to bring in business."

"Of course not," said Scrooge, looking offended. " I only want to bring happiness to those who are lonely during this holiday season...and if I make a little money on the side, what's the harm."

"I tell you what's the harm," said Mari. "If they get matched up by you, they might wind up hating Christmas forever."

"That's okay," said Scrooge. " I also own several physicist offices."

"You're just sick ,you know that," scowled Mari.

"That may be," said Scrooge. " But my vast wealth comforts me a great deal."

" I have to admit it has lessen the pain of my conscience, as well" said Mari, with a shrug. " Just put the invitations on my desk and I'll stamp and address them."

"That's alright for the business in other worlds," said Scrooge. "But I want you to deliver the invitations to Hallow Bastion residences in person."

"Are you out of your mind!" yelled Mari. "It's snowing outside and it must be fifty below!"

"Stop exaggerating, Mari,"said Scrooge. "You'll have so much fun handing out these Christmas invitations. Wait until you see the outfit I got you."

"I am not... wait a minute, did you say outfit?" squeaked Mari. "Don't tell me you want me to wear some silly Santa suit!"

"Of course not," insisted Scrooge," here it is."

Scrooge held up the female version of a santa suit. It was red velvet ,trimmed with white fur and a black belt.

"Where is the rest of it."

"I'll admit the skirt is a little short," said Scrooge," but it will give you that whimsical look."

"If I go outside in that it will give me that froze to death look," scowled Mari. "I'm not wearing anything other than a snowsuit in this blizzard."

"Fine, but will you at least wear the hat?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"My gummyship is in the garage and I don't plan on traipsing through the snow delivering your farce of a Christmas party invitations."

"You can use the company gummyship," said Scrooge.

"That old thing? Does it even have a heater?" said Mari.

"Only if you light a match to close to the engine," said Huey.

"Since you have time to make smart comments," said Scrooge. " Then you have time to help Mari pass out invitations."

"I was wondering who Scrooge would weasel into wearing that elf outfit," laughed Dewy.

"What!" screeched Huey. " I refuse."

" Then you don't get to come to the party," said Scrooge.

"What about Dewy and Louie," complained Huey.

"They will be printing the invitations, getting them label and stamped," said Scrooge. "The invitation to be personally delivered should be ready for you in a couple of hours ."

"If I have to go, I might as well warm myself here until then," said Mari, pouring herself another cup of cocoa.

"One other thing," said Scrooge," the party is going to be for couples only."

"So?"

"So I thought you might like for me to arrange a date for you," said Scrooge.

"Now, I know you're crazy," said Mari. "I wouldn't let you arrange a date for me if my life depended on it."

"Are you sure? Because Axel called to see if you were available?"

"The only thing I'm available for, is to be his pallbearer," scowled Mari.

'Ah come on. Axel a good guy deep down under."

"Yeah," smirked Mari," six feet down under."

0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X00X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X00X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X00X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X00X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

"Alright," said Dewy. " The invitations are all done Uncle Scrooge."

"Let me see it," he said, taking the invitation from Huey.

Huey handed Scrooge an invitation dripping in gold and red glitter with large gilded letters. On the front was Scrooge holding a large heartshape wreath.

"What do you think?" asked Dewy.

"It's lovely," said Mari," like a poison laced candy cane."

"I think it will do the trick," said Scrooge, ignoring her. " When Mari and Huey deliver the invitation and sing the song..."

"Excuse me," interrupted Mari." Did you say 'song'?

" It a catchy little thing I composed myself."

"I refuse," shouted Mari. " It's bad enough that you want us to parade around in costumes..."

"Which you refuse to wear, except the hat."

"For a party that you only arranging so you can make munny..."

"To bring lonely people together during the holiday season..."

"And now you want me take some beloved Christmas classic and twist it around so you can entice some poor sucker into you web of deceit. Well, I refuse!"

"Fine," said Scrooge," then I'll just take back the little Christmas gift I got you."

"I don't even want to..." Mari paused. "What Christmas gift?"

" I just happen to find a lovely little Playstation 4 I thought you might be interested in, but of course if you're not ..."

Mari went a little pale and her voice came out in a whisper," you know I been saving up to by one all year, but then my gummyship had problems and..."

Mari bit her lip and then gave a sigh and said," Fine. I'll sing you stupid song, but I won't like it."

"As long as you do it, that's all I care about," said Scrooge.

"What do I get out of this deal?" asked Huey.

"It's a surprise," said Scrooge.

"Don't trust him, Huey," said Dewy." Last years Christmas surprise was underwear and toothbrushes."

"I promise that you will love it," said Scrooge.

"I wouldn't make a move until I got all the details in writing," said Mari.

"Doesn't anyone trust me?" scowled Scrooge.

"Says the guy who is using Christmas to con people out of there munny," said Mari, under her breath.

"If you rather be stubborn then make a lot a people happy, then by all means, just forget the whole thing. I won't make you do something, if you don't want to."

"Really, Uncle Scrooge?" asked Huey.

"No," said Scrooge. "Now go put on your hat and deliver those invitations."

" Yet another Hallmark moment," said Mari with a sigh.

0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X00X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X00X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X00X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X00X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

"Hurry up and close the door," said Mari, as she rushed into the gummyship.

"I was nice of Cid to lend you this gummyship ," said Huey

"There was no way I was going out in this weather without a heater," said Mari, cranking up the heat."Could you read the list Scrooge gave you and tell me where our first stop is."

"Yuffie's restaurant ," said Huey.

"Um ...can we just skip that one," said Mari, slowly.

"I don't think so," said Huey. "Uncle Scrooge will know if we don't give her an invitation. Why don't you want to see Yuffie anyway?"

"We sort of got in fight."

"You and Yuffie? But you're such good friends." said Huey. "What was the fight about?"

"I sort of made Leon ...," Mari mumbled.

"You made Leon what?" said Huey, unable to hear the last part.

"Cry, alright!" she shouted.

"You made Leon cry?" said Huey, looking at her in amazement." How?"

"You know when Hayner got high on those brownies and thought he was a mermaid?"

"Yeah, that was hilarious."

" I sort of extend the footage and narrated it with passages from 'The Little Mermaid' movie and I might have made Hayner the mermaid and Leon the prince."

"It's a little silly, but I don't see what the big deal is?"

"I then put it on youtube and it became really popular . It was even featured on a local show," said Mari. "I guess a lot of people have given Leon grief about it."

"Wait a minute," said Huey." What about Hayner? I would think he would be the most upset since he was naked and high at the time. Not to mention you made him the girl's role in the video."

"Are you kidding? Hayner said he though it was awesome that he was so popular and he was convinced that there are thousands of girl out there dying to see his naked body."

"Not much discourages him, does it," said Huey. "But I still don't see what Leon was so upset about."

"It seems that both Leon and Cloud are the tough-on-the-outside but sensitive-on-inside type."

"I thought they were just moody."

"Moody," laughed Mari. "That's an understatement. More like their on permanent PMS."

" Still you better deliver the invitation to Yuffie or Uncle Scrooge will be pretty miffed."

"Okay fine,"said Mari, slamming on the brakes in front of Yuffie's restaurants . "But we are just dropping off the invitation and leaving."

"Okay," said Huey, as they got out of the gummyship." I'm for anything that will speed this chore along."

As they walked to the front of the restaurant they saw it was decorated with long strings of red and white flowers which seemed to be growing around the staircase and up the pillars. Despite the cold, the flowers were flourishing , mostly thanks to Merlin's magic. It's was no wonder Scrooge had requested for Merlin's help decorating their Christmas party.

Unfortunately, Merlin was already booked for that night, so Scrooge had to look elsewhere.

When Mari and Huey stepped into the restaurant, the room was suddenly warm, like a spring day. All around them flowers were blossoming on tree and the room was filled with the fragrance of cherry blossoms.

"No wonder Yuffie never leaves this place in the winter," said Mari. " Why can't our place be like that?"

"Because Uncle Scrooge is too cheap to hire Merlin year round," said Huey.

"Why Mari what are you doing here?" asked Yuffie.

"Here's an invitation to Date's R' Us Christmas party," she said, shoving the paper into her hands. " Hope you can come."

"Scrooge called a few minutes ago," said Yuffie.

"That's nice," said Mari, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"He said you would be delivering the invitation," said Yuffie. "Only he said you would be singing it, as well."

"Maybe," said Mari, starting to sweat.

"And in a costume..."

"It was just a hat."

" And doing a little dance," said Yuffie, smiling wickedly. "I told Leon to come and bring his camera."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you,"said Mari, as she grabbed Huey's hand and headed out the door. "But I'm leaving right now."

"Scrooge said you might pull that. So I was to tell you the word 'Playstation 4."

Mari reeled backward as if she had suddenly been hit in the gut. Yuffie really was a ninja ! She had attacked her in her weakest point and Mari knew she could do nothing but fall into her trap.

" You win," said Mari, with a sigh.

"Good! You go get your costume on and I'll get Leon," said Yuffie, a huge smirk on her face.

"I hate you," scowled Mari.

Mari returned from the gummyship with Huey, both of them were wearing the Santa hats Scrooge had picked out. Huey was just a plain Santa hat, but Mari was worse, as it had a pair of reindeer antlers poking out of them.

When they walked back to the restaurant the whole staff was sitting down around Yuffie who looked up at them with a smug Cheshire cat grin on her face.

" Did you have to bring out the audience?" scowled Mari.

"They are on their break," said Yuffie.

"All of them?" said Mari, as she rolled her eyes.

"Start singing," said Yuffie.

"Alright, but I'm not dancing."

Huey pressed a button on his smart phone and the tune of deck the halls came from it.

_To our party your invited_  
_Come and find a date at Date's R' Us _  
_ If you attend, we'll be delighted_  
_We got low rates at Date's R' Us_

_This Christmas party that we sing of_  
_It's a real great deal at Date's R' Us_  
_It's great way to fall in love_  
_It true love you feel, at Date's R Us _

_They'll food and presents and games_  
_Spend you munny at Date's R 'us_  
_And a Secret Santa for all names_  
_Find a special honey at Date R' Us_

_Don't be a loser, all alone_  
_No need for tension, at Date's R Us_  
_Just R.S.V.P by e-mail or phone _  
_Did I forget to mention Dates R' Us_

"Well, that was subtle ," said Yuffie

"Now are you happy? asked Mari. " I've throughly embarrassed myself."

"Yuffie," said Leon, "why did you want me to see this?"

"I thought you want to watch Mari humiliating situation," said Yuffie. "And singing that bad _is_ pretty humiliating. I think it's a good payback for what she did to you."

"What were you thinking?" scolded Leon. "As if I, Leon, would stoop to something like that. After all, I am Leon, brave and stong, I do not lowing myself to such puny acts of pettiness. Especially now, at Christmas time, when even though our hearts are separated we are still truly one."

"Wow," said Cloud, who was standing behind him," that was really sensitive, but also overpowering manly."

"Thank you, I try," said Leon," Besides the cat-like behavior Yuffie was describing, is only something girls do."

"What!" screeched every girl in the place.

"Why you sexist pig," screeched Yuffie." How dare you say such a thing."

"Yuffie," said Cloud," You shouldn't upset Leon, you know how sensitive he is."

"No, but I know where your both sensitive," said Yuffie, hitting Leon and Cloud in the groin.

As all the female staff, who were insulted, left them both lying on the floor in pain. The men in staff also left because they were afraid of the girls.

"Lets get out of here," said Mari grabbing Huey hand and making a quick exit.

0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X00X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X00X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X00X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X00X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

"How many more invitations do we have left to deliver?" asked Mari.

"We're finished," said Huey." We only have to drop the gummyship off at Cid's Garage and we are done."

"Boy, am I ever glad we don't have sing that stupid song again," scowled Mari

"It was pretty hard to tell if it was an invitation or an advertisement," said Huey." Especially with every other line being about Dates R' Us."

"It was a bit sickening," said Mari," but the worse part is over. All we have to do now is enjoy the party."

"The party for couples, isn't it?" asked Huey. "Who are you going with Mari?"

"I havent decide yet. But I know I won't let Scrooge set me up," said Mari." Do you boys have dates?"

"Yeah my Uncle Donald girlfriend Daisy, set us up with her nieces, April, May and June."

"I notice that there are many aunts and uncles in these worlds, but we do seem a little short on parents for some reason."

"It's Disney," said Huey, with a shrug.

As the pulled into Cid's Garage, Huey suddenly turned to Mari and said," Hey Mari, why don't you ask Cid to go with you to the party. He's a nice guy and you two would have fun together."

"Cid?" said Mari. " I guess that's not a bad idea. He _is_ a nice."

"Anyone would be better than Axel, right?"

"Huey, I told you never to say that name in my presence. You know how it upset me."

"Mari, what exactly happen on your date with Axel?

"I don't remember. Its become a supressed memory due to trauma."

"It's funny but a lot of people who use our service have that problem."

"I'm not surprised."

When Mari and Huey walked into the gummy garage and they were greeted by the strange sweet smell of gummyship fuel and burnt sugar.

"Gummy garages always smell so good," sighed Huey.

Gummyships were great forms of transportation, but they also gave off a sweet aroma that rarely effected adult, but was irresistable to children.

There had been stories of young children descending upon gummyships like plagues of locus. They finally decided to make the gummy blocks bitter to deter children

But despite the bitter taste the gummyships still gave off a sweet smell and it had become a popular fad for children to fool younger children into to tasting gummy block just to see their little ones face pucker in disgust at the taste.

She even heard recently of a child having his tongue stuck to ship for hours because he tried to lick it on a cold day.

"Cid are you here?" Mari asked, into the empty room.

"I'm down here," said Cid, from underneath a large red gummyship." Just give me a few minutes and I'll be right with you."

"Take you time," said Mari, sitting down on the nearest chair and stretching out her feet," We just came to return the car."

"Mari, also wants to ask you something," said Huey, before Mari could stop him.

It didn't take long for Cid to finish whatever he was working on. He came and into the room and flop down on the chair next to Mari and Huey.

"Did the ship work out okay for you?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks a lot," said Mari.

"You didn't have to drop it off though. I could have just picked it up at Scrooge's."

"I also came to drop off the invitation to Scrooge's party," said Mari.

"A Christmas party?" said Cid, gazing over the invitation."That sounds like fun."

"I was also wondering if you like to go with me to the party?"

"You're in love with me!" gasped Cid.

"No, I'm not!" she yelled back at him. " I just think it would be fun to go with you to the party. It's going to be all couples and I thought you would be fun to go with."

"So you're not in love with me?" said Cid, looking a little disappointed.

"No, Cid," she said. " I'm one of the few girls in town who isn't."

"Flatterer," said Cid, smiling again. " I'd be happy to go with you."

"Great," said Mari, smiling too." Be sure to e-mail Scrooge so he can get you set up for Secret Santa."

"And you be sure you monitor, Scrooge," said Cid. "Last year when we did Secret Santa here, he gave everyone his name."

"He's one sick duck,"sighed Mari.

0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X00X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X00X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X00X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X00X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

When the day of the party arrived Mari came slumping into work. It was freezing cold, like it had been all week and even though Mari had her electricity again, it was small comfort when she still had to walk to work.

As soon as stept into the office, Scrooge grabbed her by the arm and began to pull her back towards the door.

"What are you doing?" ask Mari, as she could barely keep footing with Scrooge.

"They're arranging things next door for the big party tonight and I want to get your opinion on the decorations."

"I sure anything you picked out is fine," said Mari, gazing longingly at the coffee maker .

"Stop being lazy and give me you honest opinion," said Scrooge, as he now shoved her through the door of next building. " I had people fly in from Christmas Town to just arrange this party."

They walked into an enormous room, practically blinding with lights and shimmering stars reflecting off of every surface. It seemed beautiful at first. but as Mari looked around the room, something seemed to be a little off. Instead of a soft warm Christmasy feeling, there seem to be a dark shadow of fear and a strange premonition of disaster.

When her eyes grew adjusted to the light she began to notice the decorations were not your typical variety.

The tree in the middle of the room, though large, looked like it had been run over by a truck several time and then dipped in a barrel of tar. The decorations on the tree were beyond weird. A large fake ( she hoped) snake had been wound around the entire Christmas tree. The tree was decorated with green and red skulls with glowing eyes. Instead of popcorn chains , there were strings of teeth and instead of candy canes there was ,what looked to be, severed fingers hanging on the branches.

The person decorating the tree was tall, thin character in a lanky Santa suit.

"Welcome, welcome," he said.

When he turned around to face them, Mari gave out a blood curdling scream and hid behind a chair.

"It's the Crypt Keeper," she screeched." Our Christmas tree is haunted."

"Jack," yelled Scrooge," Jack skeleton, what on earth are you doing here?

"Merry Christmas," shouted Jack," and thank you very much for being afraid of me, young lady."

Mari, just gave another scream and continued to hide.

" You didn't answer my question," insisted Scrooge," what are you doing here?"

"Well, the citizens of Christmas Town are rather busy now that it almost Christmas and they asked me to fill in for this job."

"Is that so," said Scrooge, eyeing Jack suspiciously." Then it is alright for me to call and ask them."

"No!" shouted Jack." That is... I mean ... maybe I sort of told them your party was canceled and took the order myself."

"Sort of ?" said Mari.

"How could you do this to me?" yelled Scrooge," The party is tonight at this place looks like a horror story."

"Well," said Mari. " Apart from the creepy skeleton guy, it's not that bad. I mean, at least its different."

"Wow," said Huey, Dewy and Louie, as the entered the room," this is so cool!"

"See, see," said Jack. "Your nephews like it."

"But what if the wreath's gets agitated and eat someone," said Scrooge. "Can you imagine the lawsuit."

" Don't worry Scrooge," said Jack. " These are the tame christmas wreaths... and I'll feed them before the party."

" How exactly do tame a wreath?" interrupted Mari.

"And ," said Jack, ignoring her," all are decoration are at a discount, half the cost and also free insurance."

" No, I don't think... did you say half cost and free?"

"Congratulation," said Mari," you're decorating for the party."

0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X00X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X00X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X00X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X00X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

When the night of the party finally arrive, Mari toke three hours to get ready . With the money she had saved to get a Playstation 4, she had bought the most glamourous dress she could find. With the rest of the money she decided to spurge and buy herself a pair of shoes that cost the same as her month's rent.

Scrooge had told her that she should look dazzling tonight and she hoped that she filled the bill. If she didn't, she was sure that Scrooge would tell her.

The door bell rang and Mari quickly turn off all the lights before opening the door.

"Here, I am," said Cid standing before her door," I came early just like you asked _and_ I'm wearing a tuxedo."

"Is that tuxedo...green?" said Mari.

"Yeah and that's not all."

Cid clap he's hands and the labels lit up in dozens of lights that blinked brightly, red and green.

"What do you think?" he asked

"Do you really want to know?

"Well, yeah," said Cid.

"It's um, really ...festive."

"I knew you'd like it," said Cid, with a huge grin on his face.

"Um, yeah. But shouldn't you turn those light's out. You don't want the batteries to run out."

"Oh, don't worry. They have a twelve-hour battery."

"Isn't that nice," sighed Mari.

"I brought my gummyship," said Cid. " Or we could walk?"

"In these shoe?"

"Did you want to change them?"

"No, I want to ride in the heated gummyship. Call me crazy," said Mari. "Oh, and you might want to turn off those light, while we are driving."

"Naw, I want to keep them on for you," said Cid. "Just tell me if you see a cop okay."

"Great," said Mari with a sigh.

0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X00X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X00X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X00X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X00X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

When Mari and Cid arrived at Date's R' Us ,they were stopped by two attendants who told them they were hired to park cars and handed them a number to retrieve it later.

"Wow, valet parking. Scrooge must have invited a lot of people to this party", said Cid.

"He sent invitations not only to Hallow Bastion, but to a bunch of other worlds as well," said Mari," You wouldn't believe the postage bill."

When Mari reached the front of the building, Cid opened the door for her and Scrooge came rushing out the open door.

"Where have you been?" he shouted , grabbing Mari arm." You are already fifteen minutes late."

"What's the big deal anyway," said Mari." The food's already prepared, the place is decorated. What do you need me for?"

"I need someone to play host," said Scrooge. " I can't greet everyone."

"Why can't your nephews help you?"

"Their keeping an eye on Hayner to see that he doesn't get in trouble," said Scrooge.

"Hayner is here?" asked Mari.

"That's right," said Hayner, pushing Scrooge aside. " I know your happy to see me. And may I say that Mari, you look lovey tonight."

"Um.. thanks I..."

"Almost good enough to be my date," said Hayner. "Unfortunately that ship has sail and Scrooge has found me the girl of my dreams."

"Scrooge you didn't match him up did you?" asked Mari.

"He paid me double," said Scrooge, shrugging his shoulders.

"How can you call her your dream girl when you haven't even met her," said Olette, standing behind him.

"For what I paid, she'd better be," said Hayner.

"Mari, you look beautiful," squealed Olette.

"You look so pretty, too," said Mari, admiring Olette's dress.

" As I was saying," said Hayner, pushing Olette aside." If you had chosen to go on a date with me you wouldn't have had to come here alone."

"Who says she came here alone," said Cid.

"You came with Cid ! That's so cute," squealed Olette. "Wait, is his tux green?"

"Mari," gasped Hayner," how could you cheat on me with _him_?"

"How can she be cheating on you?" said Olette," Weren't you just talking about some other girl."

"Just ignore him," said Mari.

"That sure is an interesting looking tux, Cid," said Olette.

"Yeah and take a look at this," said Cid, lighting up his tux.

"Hey, that's amazing," said Hayner. "I wish I had a suit like that."

" Cid, remember what I said about the lights," said Mari, placing her hand to her head.

"Oh, sorry about that," said Cid, turning off the lights. "Mari get migraines really easily."

"Merry Christmas," came a voice from behind them.

They all turned to see Jack Skeleton standing by the tree. He was wearing his Santa suit and a pathetic excuse for a beard.

"Ahhh," screamed Olette," what is that!"

"This is Jack, he decorated the place for us," said Mari , who was now on more friendly terms with the skeleton.

"It's nice to meet you," said Olette, eyeing the skeleton only a bit fearfully." You have an very.. intresting way of decorating."

"Thank you, " said Jack. "I would be happy to decorate your house for you."

" Um, that's okay," she said.

"Excuse me," said a young girl, walking into the room. " I'm looking for someone called Hayner."

"You must be his date," said Olette. "He is ..."

She paused and looked around her, but Hayner was gone.

"He was here a minute ago," said Olette.

"Do you mean that guy that was standing next to you," said Jack. "He passed out as soon as I wished you Merry Christmas."

"He's right there," said Mari. "On the floor behind the tree."

"Did he wet himself?" asked Olette.

"I want my money back for the dating service," said the girl to Scrooge.

0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X00X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X00X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X00X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X00X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

Scrooge's Christmas Extravaganza started it went off fairly well. The Christmas wreath outside the door had refrained from eating anyone, although a curious stay cat had almost become it's dinner.

The party games had gone moderately successful, all except bob for shrunken heads. For some reason no one seemed to care to sink their teeth into rotting flesh, even after Jack assured them that the heads didn't mind.

Everyone raved about the food and Mari agreed with them that it tasted pretty amazing. But for some reason Scrooge refused to let Jack tell people what was in the food, which didn't bother her until she though she saw something in her cupcake wriggle.

Later in the evening, they had karaoke, that had turned out to be quite entertaining. Cid had drug her up stage so that both of them could do "Thriller" together. Despite the fact that he was old, white guy he turned out to have some pretty good moves.

Roxas and Sora also did a duet but half way through Kiari covered Sora's mouth and everyone cheered. Sora was a cute kid, but he was also slightly toned deaf.

After karaoke, Scrooge went up on a stage in a moldy looking Santa suit and announced into the microphone "Alright everyone, it is Secret Santa time. Everyone retrieve their gift from around the tree and give it to the person whose name you drew."

"Here Olette," said Mari, handing her a gift.

"Oh wow, a makeup set from Minnie's Boutique," said Olette. " I love it."

"I didn't know so many shade of pink existed," said Cid.

"Who did you get Cid?" asked Mari.

"Scrooge picked my name," said Cid. "I got a gift certificate for a free date using Date R' Us."

"So basically he got you nothing," scowled Mari.

"Hey, " yelled Scrooge.

"Who picked your name Mari?" asked Odette.

"I did!"

Mari felt chills go down her spine and she turned to see Axel standing beside her holding out a Christmas package .

"Ahhhhh," yelled Mari, hiding behind Cid. " I don't want it! Get away from me!"

"Wow,"said Jack," she even more afraid of you than she was of me. I am so impressed. How do you do that?"

"That isn't fear you see," said Axel," it's desire. All woman look at me that way."

"Then how come that one is laughing at you," he said, pointing to Olette.

"She too young to understand her emotions," said Axel.

"That one's laughing too," said Jack, pointing to Yuffie, who came to see the fun.

" Mari, don't you think you should at least accept the gift," said Cid. "Even if you don't like this guy, he did go to the effort of getting you a present."

"I wouldn't touch with a ten foot pole," said Mari. " It's probably a bomb."

" Don't be silly," said Cid, taking the package from Axel. " I'm sure it just a nice, simple present."

Cid removed the bow that was around the top of the decorative Christmas bag and pushed aside the tissue that was on top. He peered inside the bag and suddenly went silent. His face turned bright red and he dropped the bag as if it burned his hands.

Yufffie picked up the bag and look eyes grew wide for a second before she looked up and glared at Axel.

"You are one sick puppy, my friend," she scowled.

Axel put his cellphone to his ear, even before it rang and pretend to be taking a call.

" I got to go, " said Axel. " My house is on fire."

"Take that thing with you," Mari yelled at the retreating form.

"Never mind about Axel's gift," said Scrooge." Here is the special present I promised you."

Mari who was still hiding behind Cid, pushed him away a grabbed the package and gave a squeal that would do any fangirl proud.

She ripped open the package in such a frenzy, that when she actually got to the box, it was already pretty damaged.

She didn't even stop to look at the box before tearing it completely open and letting out a gasp of surprise.

Inside the box wasn't a sleek, new game console, but a large wooden box with spinning blocks painted with apples and bananas and large wooden colored beads that slid back and forth on wooden poles.

"What is this?" screeched Mari.

"It says on the box," said Scrooge.

"Baby Play Station, 4th edition," Yuffie read.

"See, it's a Playstation 4," said Scrooge. "Just like I said."

Mari went over to over to Scrooge, wrapped her arm around him in headlock and began dragging Scrooge toward the door.

"Hey, Mari where are you going?" yelled Cid.

"I going to feed the christmas wreath," she yelled back.

_Yes Daisy nieces are really April, May, and June. It's something I learned at Disney World. Merry Christmas to everyone._


End file.
